


The Second Rabbit Sock

by Lempo Soi (Lemposoi)



Category: Firefly
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Character of Color, Community: femslash100, Double Drabble, F/F, Family, Female Character of Color, Female Characters, Future Fic, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-17
Updated: 2010-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemposoi/pseuds/Lempo%20Soi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoe's daughter has lost one of her socks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Second Rabbit Sock

**Author's Note:**

> Total fluff. I regret nothing.

Inara was running late for the seminar on Sex and Socialization, and her notes were still in disarray at her desk. Not only that, but she had an appointment with a client the next day, and still hadn't found a suitable hotel for the occasion.  
"Have you seen the second rabbit sock? She wants it for the outing."  
"Have you looked in the drawer?"  
"What do you think?"  
"Okay, okay!"  
Inara set down her portfolio and walked over to the bed, shifting through the mess of ironing still waiting to be sorted. She found the sock between a work dress and a pile of flannel undies. She grinned, then laughed.  
"What's so funny?" asked Zoe, coming in from the shuttle's storage section.  
"Nothing. Here we go." Inara relinquished the sock.  
There was a crib strapped to her bedroom wall and a changing table in the closet. Her silks and satins only came out of the supply chest for work. Zoe was watching her with an arched brow and a shadow of a smile on her lips, her hair tumbling across her face in disarray, looking more beautiful than she ever had before.  
Inara didn't miss her silks one damn bit.


End file.
